<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bit of Fakery at Christmas by lizzie1051</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157769">A Bit of Fakery at Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051'>lizzie1051</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Chubby Liam, Insecure Liam, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hi Aunt Lucy.’</p><p>‘Liam. Who’s this boy with you then? You’ve put on even more weight since last time I see. You surely have not managed to get a boyfriend looking like a beached whale?’</p><p>Louis’s brainy went crazy at her words. He was taken aback Liam was gay as it was never something The man had spoken about. Overall though he was shocked by how cruel the woman’s words were. A protective rage took over Louis hearing he words and seeing the hurt and shame in Liam’s eyes. Before the knew it his arm was around Liam’s waist. </p><p>‘I’m Louis. Actually I am Liam’s boyfriend and I couldn’t be more lucky to to be with someone as gorgeous and amazing as Liam.’ </p><p>Louis and Liam are forced to pretend they are in a relationship after Louis lies to protect the boy he has secretly fancied since their first day at Uni.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bit of Fakery at Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis groaned for about the 50th time that day and ran his hand through his hair. </p><p>‘I can’t believe this. Why does this country always grind to a halt when it snows? How can they just cancel all the trains to Doncaster on Christmas Eve of all days?’</p><p>Niall and Liam looked at him sympathetically. Zayn and Harry had already made their way home for Christmas. Niall placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. </p><p>‘I’m really sorry mate. You know I’d invite you to join us but I managed to get the last seat on the plane as it was.’</p><p>Louis shrugged and forced a smile. </p><p>‘Thanks anyway Ni. I’ll be fine here. I think a few international students in halls are staying so I’m sure they’ll be some stuff going on.’</p><p>There was an awkward pause. </p><p>‘Don’t be daft. You can come home with me.’</p><p>Louis looked up at the sound of Liam’s soft voice and spotted the reluctance in the man’s eyes. He felt bad for the position he had put the younger lad in. There was no big arguments or anything but in truth the two boys were the least close of the five housemates.</p><p>‘Seriously it’s fine. I won’t put you and your family out like that.’</p><p>With a strength and firmness he didn’t realise the shy man had, Liam insisted.</p><p>‘You’re coming. There’s no way you’re spending the rest of your birthday and Christmas alone.Anyway Mum will love it. She likes to have as many people as possible in the house for Christmas.’ </p><p> </p><p>So half an hour later Louis found himself sat next Liam in his old Kia Picanto, his stuff neatly organised by Liam onto the folded down back seats. </p><p>Wolverhampton was about two hours away and luckily mostly accessible via well gritted motorway so the snow wouldn’t put a holt to getting to Liam’s house . They made a bit of standard small talk before turning the radio up. Being alone together made Louis reflect again about why they have never became close. Truthfully as soon as he laid eyes on the gorgeous and curvy Liam he had a massive crush And once saw how sweet and gentle the boy was Louis completely fell in love. When they first moved in Louis had tried to use his sass and jostling to bring the very shy Liam out of his shell and win his affection but had only seemed to make the boy retreat further. So he backed off and now only really spent time with Liam if one of the other boys was also present. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud gurgle that came directly from Liam’s stomach. </p><p>‘Blimey Liam, you must be starving. Let’s stop at the next service station for food.’</p><p>Liam went bright red and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.</p><p>‘I’m not that hungry. But yeah, we can stop if you are.’ </p><p> </p><p>There was a service station about 10 minutes after that they stopped at, which had a Few decent places to eat.  Louis loaded up as much food as he could carry, trying to balance it with a hot chocolate from Costa. Luckily Liam had only got a small meal so quickly took most of this stuff of Louis to carry to a table. Liam’s chicken salad wrap looked a bit sad in comparison to Louis’s cheeseburger and chicken nugget meal.</p><p>‘I’d be starving on that. Here, have some of mine.’</p><p>An unreadable expression appeared on Liam’s face before he quickly shook his head.</p><p>‘I’m good thanks. Not that hungry.’</p><p>It was strange. Ever since they met on the first day they moved into the house share, Liam had always been on the bigger side. Even though he liked to wear baggy clothes, Louis had managed to catch a few glimpses of the adorable chunky tummy Liam had when he started Uni. That had only grown  enthusiastically through out first year and even quicker in their first few months of second year. Now, Liam was still wearing of the hoodies he had in first year but now instead of it being oversized it clung tightly to Liam’s very round middle and whenever Liam reached up for something exposed his hearty muffin top. What he was sure must have once been comfy loose tracksuit bottoms were now stretched to capacity  across his chunky thighs. All of Liam’s clothes seemed to fit like this or tighter even. It had been a very long time since he had seen Liam wearing jeans and he doubted the boy had any left that fit. There had been a couple of  private discussions between the boys over if they should discuss  Liam’s rapid weight gain or buy him bigger clothes but in the end they decided not to risk upsetting or embarrassing him. If Louis was being completely honest with himself more of Liam in the world really wasn’t an issue for him. But anyway the lad must be eating well but he never seemed to eat that much whenever Louis was with him. Like he said, Strange. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t seem long after that until they arrived at Liam’s parents house. His whole family came out to greet him and took turns hugging him. As he watched Liam hug and interact with his family it was as if someone had lit a spark in him. He was like an enthusiastic puppy beaming ear to ear. The smile dropped though as a sour faced woman followed the family out the house. </p><p>‘Hi Aunt Lucy.’</p><p>‘Liam. Who’s this boy with you then? You’ve put on even more weight since last time I see. You surely have not managed to get a boyfriend looking like a beached whale?’</p><p>Louis’s brainy went crazy at her words. He was taken aback Liam was gay as it was never something The man had spoken about. Overall though he was shocked by how cruel the woman’s words were. A protective rage took over Louis hearing he words and seeing the hurt and shame in Liam’s eyes. Before the knew it his arm was around Liam’s waist. </p><p>‘I’m Louis. Actually I am Liam’s boyfriend and I couldn’t be more lucky to to be with someone as gorgeous and amazing as Liam.’ </p><p>Thankfully  the rest of Liam’s family also defended him. Liam’s Dad Geoff stepped forward angrily. </p><p>‘I don’t if you’re my sister or not. Talk to my son like that again and you are out of this family.’</p><p>Lucy looked stunned and took a step back.</p><p>‘Oh right. Surprising. Well I need to get off now anyway.’ </p><p>There was a long silence as his aunt got in her car and drove away. It was broken by Liam’s sister Nicola.</p><p>‘Forgot about that witch. You have a boyfriend Liam? And you never told us?’</p><p>Oh shit. Louis had not even walked in the house yet and he had managed to majorly mess up. It was too late to backtrack now though without embarrassing Liam.</p><p>‘It’s very new.’ </p><p>Suddenly the atmosphere changed as Liam’s whole family grinned and starting hugging the both of them.</p><p>‘I’m so happy for you son.’ </p><p>‘It’s about time baby bro.’</p><p>‘Tell me everything.’</p><p>Liam managed to forge the stunned look on his face into a smile. </p><p>‘At least let us go inside and put our stuff upstairs first guys.’ </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they closed the door to the bedroom Liam turned on him.</p><p>‘What the hell Louis?’</p><p>‘I’m so sorry. I was just furious when your aunt spoke to you like that.’ </p><p>The other boy still looked filled with uncharacteristic rage. </p><p>‘I don’t need a pity fake boyfriend.’</p><p>He looked down feeling ridiculously guilty. </p><p>‘I know I’ll go down and tell them I was just being an idiot.’</p><p>‘No!’ </p><p>He grabbed Louis’s arm desperately as he turned to leave the room. </p><p>‘Don’t. My family are so happy. You’ve already told them it’s a new relationship. If we can just pretend to be to be together for the next couple of days, I’ll tell them in a few weeks the relationship didn’t go anywhere.’ </p><p>Could they really do this? He needed to somehow make it up to Liam</p><p>‘Okay. Let’s try.’ </p><p> </p><p>As they reached the bottom of the stairs Karen approached them.</p><p>‘I’m sorry everyone bombarded you like that boys. It was just a bit of shock. I’ve told your Dad and sisters not to pester you about it today.’</p><p>Liam hugged his Mum warmly. It was clear the close bond he had with his family. </p><p>‘Thanks Mum.’ </p><p>‘I’ve set up your favourites in the kitchen. Stuff for Christmas baking. Do you like baking Louis?’ </p><p>‘I mean, I specialise in burning things but sure.’ </p><p> </p><p>Luckily Liam gave him very easy one step instructions. </p><p>‘Here, mix the batter for me.’ </p><p>Louis gave it his best shot and enthusiastically swirled the spoon round. </p><p>‘I didn’t even realise you like baking, you never bake in the house.’ </p><p>Liam blushed adorably. </p><p>‘Wouldn’t want to get in the way.’</p><p>He paused his not that effective mixing and looked Liam in the eye. </p><p>‘You would never be in the way Liam. It’d be nice to see you out of your room a bit more. Specially if I get a biscuit out of it or something.’ </p><p>Liam smiled and looked down. He took the bowl of Louis and actually starting mixing it so it wasn’t full of lumps. </p><p>‘Maybe I will then.’ </p><p> </p><p>Once the Christmas themed biscuits and cakes were out the oven Ruth suggested they watch the Grinch. Louis and Liam automatically plonked down on sofa like they usually would. Plenty of space between them. </p><p>Nicola laughed.</p><p>‘You can cuddle up to each other you know. We won’t mind.’</p><p>Realising that they must not look affectionate enough Louis leant back on the side on the sofa and tugged Liam over so he was leaning on his chest looking up at him. Liam looked completely stunned for a moment before he adjusted. After a few minutes Louis instinctively started running a hand back and forth over the other man’s tummy and chest and instantly felt Liam tense up. A jolt of sadness affected Louis as he realised how insecure the gorgeous man actually was about his weight. Defiant that Liam had nothing to be ashamed of Louis kept on rubbing but used his other hand to card through the lad’s hair comfortingly. Eventually Liam seemed to relax. </p><p> </p><p>After the film finished Louis went to facetime his Mum. As soon as her face popped up on the screen and he heard his little listers in the background, Louis felt deeply homesick. </p><p>‘Hi darling, Happy birthday! So sorry you couldn’t make it here love. How are things?’ </p><p>‘Weird. I’ll tell you all about it when I eventually get home. How are the girls?’</p><p>He listened to him Mum tell him about Christmas shopping, his sister’s arguments and plans for Christmas dinner. As she talked Louis couldn’t help but become emotional, wanting so much to be at home with his family. Feeling oncoming tears he quickly made an excuse and said his goodbyes, promising to ring back tomorrow. As soon as the call ended he put his head in his hands and sobbed. It wasn’t just feeling homesick, he still felt guilty for the situation he had put Liam in. On top on that he was confused. Holding Liam had just been for show but then why the hell had it felt so natural and good? </p><p>‘Hey Louis, Mum wants to know if you like spro-‘</p><p>Liam stopped dead as he saw the older boy was crying. He instantly joined Louis on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>‘Oh Lou. What’s wrong?’</p><p>More tears escaped down his cheeks.</p><p>‘I’ve just been looking forward to seeing my family so much. I really miss them.’ </p><p>Liam ran his hands through the boys soft hair, like Louis had been doing to him earlier.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Lou. That must so so tough. I’m sure the snow will clear soon and you can still get some time with your family. But for now you’re an honorary Payne.’</p><p>Louis smiled slightly and rested in head on Liam’s shoulder.</p><p>‘Thanks Liam. You’re so kind it’s actually crazy.’ </p><p>Liam blushed furiously. </p><p>‘Let’s get back downstairs before Mum sends out a search party.’ </p><p> </p><p>As he walked back into the living room the family started singing happy birthday and Nicola presented him with a birthday cake to blow out the candles. </p><p>‘We know you celebrated with your boys earlier but we wanted to mark your birthday.’ </p><p>Louis gave Karen a hug.</p><p>‘Thank you so much.’</p><p>‘You’re one of the family now.’ </p><p> </p><p>When he woke up the next morning Louis’s was embarrassed to realise he had snuggled up to Liam in his sleep. Even more embarrassing Liam was awake. </p><p>‘Shit. I’m sorry you should have shoved me off.’ </p><p>Another unreadable expression crossed Liam’s face.</p><p>‘It’s fine. Let’s get downstairs.’ </p><p> </p><p>Even though it wasn’t his family, Louis still enjoyed watching the others get their presents. There was even a couple of presents for him, a woolly hat and men’s body wash set that must have been regifted at the last minute. Louis thanked the family profusely of course. He struggled to watch Liam open the many gifts containing clothes though. There were a lot of times when  Liam opened a gift of pair of jeans or jumper and stared sadly at the sizing on the label when he thought no one was looking. For the first time since he had known him Liam was wearing something other than joggers and a hoodie, presumably pushed by his Mum to wear something smart of Christmas Day. Liam was wearing a navy buttoned shirt but the buttons were strained to the absolute limit. He was also wearing black jeggings which were stretched as much they could to cover Liam’s thick thighs.  It was clear that his family had noticed how tight his current clothes were and used Christmas to try and give him a wardrobe that fits. Wanting to comfort Liam in some way he used his role as fake boyfriend to give him more affection than strictly needed. Louis was sat in the sofa while Liam had sat in front on him on the floor so Louis kept a hand on his shoulder throughout and would often kiss the back of his neck when Liam looked upset. </p><p>Jay went all out at Christmas dinner so Louis was feeling a bit sad at missing his usual feast. He was amazing when he walked into the dining room and saw the amazing spread on the table. Turkey, lamb gammon and all the trimmings. </p><p>‘Tuck in everyone.’ </p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice and instantly piled things on his plate and started eating.</p><p>‘Are you not eating anything Li?’</p><p>Once he looked up he realised Liam had only put a little bit of food on his plate and was just pushing it around. The man looked up like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>‘I’m that hungry.’</p><p>Everyone erupted at once.</p><p>‘You must be.’</p><p>‘You love Christmas dinner Angel.’ </p><p>Louis took Liam’s hand in his. </p><p>‘C’mon babe, it’s Christmas you’re allowed to indulge a bit. No judgment.’</p><p>Liam looked Louis in the eyes and nodded after a minute. </p><p>‘I guess I can have a bit more more.’ </p><p>A bit more turned out to be two heaped plates, more than he had ever seen the boy consume before. It was nice to see Liam look so happy and contented after. After the plates were cleared they decided to play a game of Charades in the living room. </p><p>‘I’ll go first!’</p><p>Liam eagerly jumped up from the sofa. As soon as he did there was a loud tearing sound. Liam’s jeggings and shirt had been stretched to capacity before the meal. With Liam’s bloated full belly the shirt just couldn’t hold on any longer and all buttons right up to below his chest popped of, exposing his very large belly. Liam gasped and ran out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Liam was sobbing in his bed, still in his torn open shirt.</p><p>‘Go away! I’m hideous.’</p><p>Louis ignored him and climbed in bed behind. </p><p>‘That’s total rubbish Liam, you’re gorgeous.’</p><p>Before he knew it Liam was whipped round in fury. </p><p>‘Don’t lie to me. I know you’re not blind, you saw my stomach out there. I was already fat when I started Uni but now… Aunty Lucy was right, I really am a beached whale. You want the truth? it’s been amazing having you touch and hold me the past day, even though I knew it was fake. But all I can think is that there’s no way in hell in real life you’d have someone like me as your boyfriend.’</p><p>Louis couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that, quickly stopping himself when he saw the look on Liam’s face. </p><p>‘Liam I had a crush on you since the day I met you. Before you even opened your mouth I fancied you but when I realised how sweet and caring you are, it completely pushed me over the edge. I tried to charm you but it seemed to make you withdraw from us so I backed off.’</p><p>It was almost comedic the way Liam’s mouth dropped open. </p><p>‘You fancied me? I just thought you were making fun of me. I had a major crush on you but thought there was no way you would like me. I kept away from you so there was no temptation to act on it and look like an idiot.’ </p><p>Liam looked down.</p><p>‘You said you fancied me when we first started Uni. What about now? I’m practically skinny then compared to now. You can’t deny I’m massive?’</p><p>Louis slowly lifted the covers and undid the few remaining shirt buttons, exposing Liam’s man boobs alongside his thick middle. For the first time Louis was able to really look at him. He had the biggest muffin top Louis had ever seen, his enormous belly hanging over the far too tight jeggings. Of course He also had prominent love handles which Louis was dying to squeeze.</p><p>‘On no Liam. Don’t get me wrong, you are are very big boy indeed.’</p><p>He held Liam by his love handles. </p><p>‘But why on earth is that a bad  thing? More of you to cuddle. More of you to kiss. More of Liam really isn’t something to be upset about.’</p><p>Liam looked stunned before he started laughing.</p><p>‘Seriously? Can’t say I ever thought of it that way.’ </p><p>The other boy grinned mischievously in response.</p><p>‘Well I do. So  I think we’ve established that I  fancy you and think you look pretty hot. Any feelings of lust left over for me?’</p><p>Liam now was the one to smirk as he pretended to think about it. </p><p>‘Not sure. I’ll need to do a test first.’</p><p>With that he rose up and kissed Louis passionately. </p><p>‘You’ll do I suppose.’ </p><p> </p><p>They gathered the family together in the living room. Liam had put on some jeans and a jumper he got for Christmas that actually fit, although you could still make out his adorable tummy. Karen looked guilty as anything, wringing her hands together. </p><p>‘I’m so sorry baby, I shouldn’t have pushed to to wear something other than tracksuit bottoms.’ </p><p>Liam laughed.</p><p>‘Don’t be daft Mum. I should have been honest with you lot and myself that literally none of my clothes fit properly anymore. ‘ </p><p>Nicola gave her brother a playful shove.</p><p>‘Bout time baby brother.’</p><p>Geoff started intently at his boy.</p><p>‘Listen son, every time we speak to you at University you’re on some damn diet and miserable. Ever since you were a little boy you’ve had some timber to you. Some lads are just bigger and you need to accept that.’ </p><p>Ruth agreed.</p><p>‘Dad’s right. Since high school you’ve been trying every diet you can and it’s never worked. I think we should throw away that don’t fit you anymore and buy you a whole new wardrobe on the sales.’</p><p>Louis but his lip, not sure how Liam would react to his family wanting him to give up on trying to lose weight. To his relief Louis laughed. </p><p>‘You just want an excuse to go shopping Ruth! No but you’re right. I’ve been trying so hard to lose weight since I started University, but I’ve only gained more. I think I need to try and accept my body as it is now. We kind of need to tell you something else as well.’</p><p>Liam took a deep breath.</p><p>‘Louis and me weren’t actually together until today. He just pretended we were to defend me against Aunt Lucy.’ </p><p>His whole family looked stunned.</p><p>‘What?!’</p><p>‘But you seem such a natural couple.’</p><p>Louis stepped in.</p><p>‘I’m sorry for lying to. I just felt so protective of Liam. We were faking but holding each other and being together as a couple felt so right. And it turned out we’ve both fancied each other from the start.’ </p><p>Karen pulled Louis into a hug.</p><p>‘All is forgiven. The way you stood up for my baby showed me he couldn’t have a better boyfriend than you.’ </p><p>Nicola, Ruth and Geoff readily agreed.</p><p>‘Welcome to the family.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>